newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sztuczne kły wampira
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu Odcinek 3 - Sztuczne kły wampira thumb|center|335 px Początek Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Nawiedzonego Domu. Mrożący krew w żyłach teledysk wykonywany o zmroku przez obie drużyny. Były pająki, krzaki i murowane drzwi. Nigel powoli odsłania swoją ciemną stronę. Jimmy'emu nie brakuje zwycięskich pomysłów. Claire ma dziwne przywidzenia. Chyba na serio potrzebowaliśmy tej nowej kadry... Zobaczymy jak się spiszą w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuu! Intro I Wanna Be Famous - Ja Chciałbym Być Sławny Kamera wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, druga z komina, trzecia z wychodka, czwarta wyrasta z ziemi. Widok leci przez okolice domu, wpada oknem na korytarz na piętrze. Rico skopuje Jimmy'ego ze schodów i patrzy na dół, śmiejąc się. Kamera przeskakuje do łazienki, gdzie Emily się maluje. Hans ją podgląda. Gdy Emily się zorientowała, zatrzasnęła drzwi, przytrzaskując mu nos. Kamera przeskakuje do salonu, gdzie Alice siedzi na fotelu. Za nią stoi Nigel z siekierą. Staje się znowu sobą, nie wie o co chodzi. Nadchodzi Claire i dziwnie patrzy na Nigela. Nigel zakłopotany odkłada siekierę. W kuchni Molly coś gotuje. Przy stole siedzą Holly, Viola i Kim. Molly pochodzi do nich z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Holly wściekła wstaje i rzuca tym w Molly. Viola podbiega, zabiera talerz i zjada wszystko co na nim było. W piwnicach Matt przygląda się bogatej kolekcji broni zawieszonej na ścianie, a James opowiada coś Ewen'owi z czego ten wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony. Jest noc. Wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, między Alice i Nigel'em pojawia się Chris i kiwa głową na nie. Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje logo: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu. Pokój Środek nocy. Okno jest odsłonięte. Księżyc w pełni oświetla pokój. Wszyscy śpią. Kamera pokazuje widok z perspektywy zamkniętych oczu jednej osoby z drużyny. '???: Obudź się... Claire otwiera oczy. Przed jej łóżkiem, obok niej stoi duch, którego widziała już wcześniej. Claire: Cccc... co?! Przeciera oczy, ale zjawa nie znika sprzed jej oczu. Claire zastygła w bezruchu ze strachu. ???: Nie masz zwidów. Ja istnieję naprawdę. ' '''Claire: '''Ale... jak ty? '???: Nie mam teraz czasu na wyjaśnienia. Ty i twoi przyjaciele musicie natychmiast uciekać z tego domu. Grozi wam wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Claire obudziła się i poderwała z łóżka. Claire: Jakie niebezpieczeństwo?! Emily: Co ty wygadujesz dziewczyno? Claire rozgląda się dookoła, patrzy na swoich kolegów i koleżanki z drużyny, a oni patrzą na nią z miną "confused". Claire: To tylko sen... kolejny sen... Claire(PZ): No i co to do cholery było? Emily(PZ): Z nią jest coś nie tak. Lepiej niech nie wchodzi mi w drogę. Jimmy(PZ): Myślę że już chyba wiem o co chodzi. Ale zanim wyrzucę z siebię teorię, zbadam jeszcze kilka czynników. Katakumby Viola budzi się. W brzuchu burczy jej tak głośno, że aż drżą ogromne stosy ciężkich kości leżące pod jedną ze ścian. Rico: Co jest, cholera? Patrzy na Violę. Rico: A, to ty. Rico(PZ): Normalny człowiek, jak już się obudzi w takim dziwnym miejscu czuje ból, smród i niepokój. A co ona czuje? Viola(PZ): Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zjem to padnę! Rico wstaje i otrzepuje się z kurzu. Drżenie sprawia, że ze szczytu góry z kościami spada czaszka. Prosto na głowę Rico. Spadła jeszcze kość, która wpadła mu do ręki. Rico(PZ): Super. Mam berło i koronę. Jestem król szkieletorów. A tamta wariatka, jak jest taka głodna, to niech idzie do lasu i dzika zadźga, czy coś. Rico patrzy, a w kącie siedzi skulona Kim. Ma przekrwione oczy. Kim(PZ): Przez tego potwora nie zmrużyłam oka przez całą noc. (usnęła) Rico(PZ): Z taką drużyną daleko nie zajdę. Rico: Weź się w garść, lokomotywo! Bo znowu węgla nie dostaniesz na kolację jak przegramy. Viola: Dobra, już. Jakoś wytrzymam. Rico: Ile? Trzy minuty? Viola: Daruj sobie... Wyzwanie (Znowu, sygnał z głośników) Chris: Nadszedł czas, abyście po raz kolejny przetestowali swoje umiejętności! Wszyscy na plac główny! Następna scena. Zawodnicy stoją na placu. Przychodzi Chris. Chris: I jak, wyspaliście się? Rico: Na żarty ci się zebrało McLean? Przejdź do rzeczy. Chris: Będziesz miał dzisiaj mnóstwo zabawy Rico, gwarantuję. Zaraz zaprowadzę was do bardzo ciekawego miejsca. Chris prowadzi zawodników na tyły domu. Chris: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Zawodnicy rozglądają się dookoła. James: I tyle? Przecież tu nic nie ma. Chris: '''Chefie, zademonstruj kolekcję przydatnych urządzeń. Chef naciska przycisk na pilocie, nagle z ziemi wyrasta półka, na której leży 12 strzelb, 7 czerwonych i 5 zielonych. '''Chef: Będziecie mieli sporo zabawy z tymi cackami. Chris: To prawda. Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie kolejna wymyślona przeze mnie wersja Paintballa! Szczękoball! Bierze jedną ze strzelb do rąk. Chris: Każdy z was dostanie jedną strzelbę. Waszym zadaniem będzie ustrzelić drużynę przeciwną! Strzelby są naładowane czymś, co na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda jak zwykłe srebrne kule, ale gdy już wystrzelicie, kule zmienią się w szczęki które wgryzą się w trafionego przeciwnika zadając mu okropny ból. Zademonstruję wam. Celuje i strzela w stronę Chefa. Chef, przestraszony, odwrócił się. Szczęka ugryzła go w pośladek. Chef: ŁAAAAA! Upadł na ziemię. Chef(PZ): I czemu ja jeszcze współpracuję z tym wypindrzonym oszołomem. Ałłłł... Chris: Ostatni zawodnik, który pozostanie bez bycia trafionym, wygra zwycięstwo oraz nagrodę dla swojej drużyny, za to przegrani - jak zwykle poślą kogoś z Działa w stronę jego domu. Macie pięć minut, żeby zająć swoje pozycje gdziekolwiek w domu lub na zewnątrz. Potem rozpoczynacie ostrzał. Molly: Ale to nie fair, bo jest siedem osób kontra pięć. Chris: Trzeba było się postarać. Holly: Właśnie ty niezdolna do niczego łamago! Gdyby nie ty, wygrywalibyśmy i nie musielibyśmy teraz głodować! Molly(PZ): AAARGH! Dosyć! Holly musi dostać za swoje! Chris: '''Dobrze, Dusze, Nieumarli! Weźcie swoją broń i rozdzielcie się. Od teraz macie pięć minut! Gdzieś na I piętrze Kim idzie sama przez korytarz, rozgląda się wokół ze strachem. Stara się iść jak najciszej, ale podłoga i tak strasznie skrzypi. Podchodzi do drzwi na końcu. Te nagle się otwierają i ktoś ją wciąga do środka. '''Kim: '''AAAA...! Rico ją złapał i zatkał jej usta dłonią. '''Rico(szeptem): Cicho głupia! Zaczaimy się tu na nich, i zestrzelimy ich w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Rico(PZ): '''Nie wiem jak ktoś kto jest cieńszy niż szpara w płocie, może tak głośno człapać. '''Kim(PZ): Cholera by go wzięła! Prawie zawału dostałam przez niego! Violi znowu burczy w brzuchu. Rico: I ja próbuję tu być cicho... Viola: Ale ja nic na to nie poradzę! W międzyczasie, korytarzem szli James i Hans. James: Ciszej ziomek, chyba nie chcesz żeby nas usłyszeli? Hans: Ich kann nicht iść ciszej. Die podłoga ist za głośna. Viola puściła bąka. James(szeptem): Ććććć... chyba coś słyszałem ... Rico(cicho): Fuuuuu! Z trudem powstrzymuje się od kaszlu. Naciąga koszulkę, żeby zakryć nią nos. Ręką odgarnia powietrze. Hans i James powoli zbliżają się do drzwi. Drzwi z impetem otwiera Kim, krztusi się i kaszle. Rico i Viola w ostatniej chwili odskakują na bok. James: Strzelaj! Hans i James strzelają w Kim, drugi chybia, pierwszy trafia ją w lewą rękę. Kim upada, krzycząc z bólu. (4:7) Hans: Jaaaa! James: Chodźmy po resztę. Nagle słychać serię strzałów. W ich stronę leci 8 szczęko-piłek. James pada szybko na podłogę, Hans zręcznie je unika, wykonując figury baletowe. Rico: Szlag! James: Jak ty to robisz? Hans: (odwrócił się do James'a) Lata prakty.... aaaaa! Meine Haare! Meine Haare! Neeeeeeein! Rico wykorzystał okazję i trafił Hansa w tył głowy. Hans upadł. (4:6) Rico: Yeeea! A ty będziesz next! James szybko wstaje i ucieka. James(PZ): Poczułem się jak mała mysz na celowniku stada myszołowów. Albo gorzej. Hans(PZ): Meine Haare... und moja głowa. Auuuu... Rico posyła mu serię strzałów, James cudem ich unika. Viola wlecze się za Rico. Viola: Wolniej.... (sapie i puszcza bąki) James biegnie coraz szybciej, oglądając się do tyłu, nagle pod nim otwiera się zapadnia. James: ŁAA! Wpada w nią, i zapadnia od razu się zamyka. Rico: '''Zniknął! Nie spowalniaj mnie więcej! Viola go dogoniła, i od razu padła ze zmęczenia. Ciężko dyszy. '''Rico: A wiesz co? Radź sobie sama. Viola: '''Poczekaj! ... Po innej stronie I piętra Alice, Claire i Nigel idą powoli innym korytarzem. '''Claire: Jakoś sobie poradzimy, dopóki nie będziemy się rozdzielać. Nigel: Ja tam się... nigdzie nie wybieram sam. Alice: Też nie chciałabym się zgubić w tym cholernym miejscu... Nigel: (zmienia się w Clyde'a) Zatrzymuje się, ale dziewczyny tego nie zauważają. Claire: Już nie wspominając o duchach które możemy spotkać po drodze. Alice: Co? Wierzysz w duchy? Przecież one nie istnieją! Claire: Wiem co mówię. Już dwa razy go widziałam. Alice: Yyy... dobrze? Claire: Serio! Nie wierzysz mi? Alice: '''No właśnie, trudno mi uwierzyć w tego typu rzeczy. A ty co o tym myślisz, Nigel? Dopiero teraz dziewczyny zauważają, że Nigel'a z nimi nie ma. '''Alice: Nigel? Gdzie jesteś? Nie strasz nas. Rety, przecież jeszcze przed chwilą szedł z nami! Claire: Właśnie, wyłaź Nigel, gdziekolwiek się chowasz! Mieliśmy się trzymać razem! Nagle szczęko-ball przelatuje obok Claire. Alice i Claire patrzą przed siebie. Alice: Oho, mamy towarzystwo. Holly: Brawo, niedorozwoju! Zobaczyły nas! Claire podnosi broń, celuje w bliźniaczki, ale Molly ją uprzedza. Trafia Claire w prawą nogę. (4:5) Claire: AAAUUU! Przewróciła się. Claire: To coś rozrywa mi nogę! Molly: Przepraszam! Ale musimy wreszcie coś wygrać bo mi siostra łeb ukręci! Holly: Przestań ją przepraszać i strzelaj w drugą! JUŻ! Ale Alice już nie było w pobliżu. Uciekła, przerażona. Alice(myśli): Nie mam szans, zestrzelą mnie. Nigel, gdzie ty się podziewasz gdy cię potrzebuję? Holly: Za nią! GOŁ! Rico i Viola Viola: Czekaj... zaczekaj na mnie! Rico: Tylko mnie spowalniasz! Viola: Proszę... Rico: Możesz się wreszcie zamknąć mięczaku? Tak nie wygramy tego wyzwania a musimy wreszcie to wygrać, rozumiesz to?! Wchodzą do jednego z pokoi, w którym stoi pełno gratów. Zza jednego z nich wyłania się czyjaś ręka, która gasi światło. Rico(myśli): O nie... to pułapka! Rico instynktownie kuca. Kilka sekund po tym słyszy szczęko-ball'a który przeleciał mu tuż nad głową. Viola(szeptem): Co to było?! Rico zaczyna iść na czworakach, podpierając się łokciami. Nasłuchuje, co się dzieje w ciemnym pokoju. Słyszy, jak coś się porusza. Wydaje mu się, że widział czyjąś sylwetkę. Wstał, wziął postać na celownik i strzelił. Usłyszał, jak szczęko-ball zatrzasnął się na czymś, więc chyba trafił. (4:4) Jimmy: '''AAAAAAAŁŁŁŁ! Rico podbiegł do drzwi, wymacał ręką włącznik i włączył światło. Oprócz zastygłej w bezruchu i ze strachu Violi, zobaczył w kącie zwijającego się z bólu Jimmy'ego, któremu szczęko-ball wgryzł się w bok. '''Jimmy: Mój plan był taki dobry... gdzie popełniłem błąd w obliczeniach? No gdzie?! ... Viola podbiegła do Rico. Viola: 'Brawo, super akcja! Rico wzruszył ramionami. '''Viola: '''Naprawdę, (''zza szafy wyłania się Emily) świetnie ci to wyszło! Nie mogło już... '''Rico: UNIK! Viola: Co? Emily strzela, Rico pada na podłogę robiąc unik, a szczęko-ball zaciska się na lewej dłoni Violi. (3:4) Emily: '''Mam cię! '''Rico: (facepalm) ... Emily celuje w Rico, ale ten ucieka i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Rico: '''Ufff... mało brakowało. Zostałem sam... kto jeszcze jest w grze? '''Chris(głośnik): Zostały trzy Dusze i czterech Nieumarłych! Rico(z sarkazmem): Dzięki, Chris... Pobiegł kawałek dalej korytarzem. Rico: Czyli ja i jeszcze te żałosne bliźniaczki. Ciekawe jak one sobie radzą. Rico idzie dalej, kamera zatrzymuje się w tym miejscu. W ciemności nagle zapalają się złowrogie, czerwone oczy. (i zgadujcie, czyje :P) Clyde: '''Rico... jesteś trudnym przeciwnikiem skoro nawet z takiego ambarasu udało ci się uciec, ale wkrótce cię dopadnę i się przekonasz, do czego jestem zdolny! Na ekranie pojawia się przycisk pauzy. Kamera przeskakuje do Chrisa, który jak zwykle z resztą, wszystko oglądał na LED-owym TV. '''Chris: Co planuje Clyde? Czy Rico to przeżyje? I czy Dusze wreszcie wygrają? Dowiecie się po przerwie reklamowej! Reklama "Uwaga Kajtek na Zakręcie" Kajtek, cały opuchnięty, idzie do okulisty. W miejscu oczu ma dwie ogromne śliwki. ( i tu znowu, guess why :P) Kajtek: '''Panie, wylecz mnie pan okej? '''Okulista: '''Zobaczymy co da się zrobić, panie Kajetanie. Proszę tu usiąść. (Pokazuje ręką na krzesło) '''Kajtek: Gdzie? Następna scena. Okulista pokazuje Kajtkowi serię obrazków. Okulista: '''Co widzi pan na tym obrazku? '''Kajtek: Nic. Okulista: '''A tu? '''Kajtek: Nic! Okulista: A teraz? (Pokazuje Kajtkowi lustro) Kajtek: Ciemno, ku*wa! Okulista: Hmmm... no dobrze. Chyba już wiem co zrobić. Zaraz wracam. Następna scena. Okulista: Proszę się przez chwilę nie ruszać... Kajtek: Ale że co jest, doktorku? Okulista: Nie ruszaj się! Okulista ostrożnie wylewa kropelkę pewnego tajemniczego płynu z probówki, prosto na opuchnięte oko Kajtka, potem drugą kropelkę na drugie oko. Okulista: I jak? Teraz pan coś widzi? Kajtek: Dzięki! Teraz już zobaczę mordę tego który wtedy dał mi wp***dol! Okulista:(facepalm) Do widzenia, życzę miłego dnia. Proszę nie zapomnieć o wizycie u optyka. To tuż obok. Kajtek: Jasne, jasne. Wychodzi. Następna scena. Wchodzi do optyka. Optyk: '''W czym mogę służyć? '''Kajtek: A jak pan myślisz? O ja pie... ale fajne! Podbiega do półki, na której stoją niebieskie okulary. Kajtek: Biorę! Ile się należy? Optyk: Za ten model dwieście złotych. To bardzo rzadki model, Instytut Nauk Poje... Kajtek: Ile? Nie mam tyle! Sad face Kajtka. Kajtek: '''Zaraz! Mogę przecież zapłacić zbliżeniowo! Z dziwnym spojrzeniem podchodzi do pana optyka, który, spocony, cofa się do tyłu. Kajtek szuka czegoś w kieszeni. Wyciąga iPhone'a. '''Kajtek: No, to ile to tam było? Optyk: Dwieście złotych... uff... Kajtek "płaci" i wychodzi. Kajtek: Pa pa! Optyk: (sam do siebie) Próbowałem biedaka ostrzec... Przed wejściem czekali na niego Maciek i Wiktor. Wiktor: I jak, masz je? Kajtek: Ta, są super. Zobacz. Zakłada je. Kajtek: Łoooooo jaaaaaaaa co się dzieeeejeee?! Przewraca się. Maciek: Kajtek, co z tobą? Kajtek podnosi głowę i rękę do góry. Kajtek: Suma kwadratów długości przyprostokątnych jest równa kwadratowi długości przeciwprostokątnej tego trójkąta! Wiktor: .... Co? Kajtek: Hę? Ccc... co się ze mną dzieje? Czemu gadam jak debil? Maciek pisze coś na swoim iPhone i pokazuje do kamery. NAPIS: TU BI KONTINJUŁT. Koniec reklamy, dalszy ciąg wyzwania Rico idzie powoli, trzymając przed sobą broń na wszelki wypadek. Clyde: Rico... Rico: Hę? Co?! Odwraca się, patrzy na wszystkie strony. Clyde: '''Ej, Rico... '''Rico: Co jest?! Odwraca się, i widzi Clyde'a. Bez namysłu strzela. Trafia go w głowę, tamten się przewraca. Rico odwraca się, i spokojnie idzie dalej. Clyde: '''Tutaj jestem, Rico. Clyde zeskakuje z sufitu kilkanaście metrów przed Rico. '''Rico: Cooo?! Ale... ale jak? Szybko patrzy do tyłu, tam nie ma nikogo. Patrzy znów do przodu. Clyde: To coś co trafiłeś to była zwykła kukła. Bardzo łatwo trafić w coś co się nie rusza, czyż nie? Rico: Nigel? Co ci się stało? Jesteś jakiś... inny. Clyde: (roześmiał się) O nie nie nie nie, nie jestem Nigel. Jestem kimś znacznie gorszym. Rico: Ach tak? Nie boję się ciebie! Clyde: To nie problem, zaraz zaczniesz. Wyciąga broń. Rico: '''O, tak sądzisz? Wyciąga swoją broń. '''Rico: Tak łatwo mnie nie dostaniesz. Clyde: '''Jeszcze się przekonamy! Zaczęli się poruszać, zataczając koło. Nie spuszczali z siebie oka, gotowi do strzału. '''Rico: Popełniłeś wielki błąd ujawniając się. Teraz mam cię na muszce! Clyde: Hahaha, naprawdę myślisz że mnie pokonasz?! Rico: TAK! Naciska spust, ale nie jest w stanie strzelić. Rico: Co? Co tu się ku*wa dzieje?! Clyde: HAHAHAHAHA! Trzeba było się lepiej pilnować! Strzela w Rico, trafia go w ramię, w bok i w obie nogi. (2:4) Upada. Rico: Ooooouuuua.... Clyde: Hahahaha! Byłeś żałosny! Clyde odchodzi, Rico z bólu zamyka oczy, chcąc zemdleć i nie czuć tego cholernego, rozrywającego bólu. Emily: Kto tu jest? Przybiega. Widzi znokautowanego Rico. Emily: Frajer... Emily idzie dalej, Rico otwiera oczy. Rico(myśli): Przegięłaś! Ledwo wyciąga lewą rękę, żeby dosięgnąć strzelby. Celuje... Emily poczuła, że coś jej się wgryza w nogę. (2:3) Emily(PZ): '''O ty sku*******! '''Emily: AAAAAH! Rico: A masz! ... Chwilę później sam zemdlał z bólu. Druga strona domu, parter Holly i Molly ścigają Alice. Holly: Daj mi to! Nie umiesz strzelać! Zabiera siostrze strzelbę i strzela przed siebie, naprzemiennie z obu. Molly(PZ): Przynajmniej nie muszę tego dźwigać. To ciężki kaliber, chyba ktoś z naszej drużyny się tym interesował... tylko jak on się nazywał... Pat? Holly: I tak cię dopadniemy! Wiesz co, trzymaj jednak drugą, bo ja nie daję rady! Holly oddaje siostrze strzelbę. Alice biegnie przed siebie, napędzana strachem, otwiera jakieś drzwi i biegnie schodami w dół, po drodze wpada na James'a. Alice: Auuu... kto tu jest? James: To ja... Alice: James?! Co ty tu robisz? James: Zapadnia. Alice: '''Aha.. (słyszy na górze krzyki bliźniaczek) Szybko, uciekaj! '''James: Ale czemu, co się dzieje? Ale Alice już uciekła. Molly zapaliła światło. Holly: Tu jest! (pokazuje palcem na James'a) James odwraca się do nich. Holly szybko naciska spust, i trafia w James'a, nim ten zdążył zareagować. (2:2) Holly: Gdzieś tu jest jeszcze jedna. Lepiej ją znajdź. Alice schowała się gdzieś za pudłami. Alice(myśli): Muszę się stąd wydostać... szybko... Ostrożnie, na czworakach idzie za pudłami niezauważona. Powoli, wzdłuż ścian, ma szczęście że bliźniaczki patrzą teraz w inną stronę. Wstaje, skrada się po schodach... Molly: Tam jest! Holly strzela. Holly: '''Co jest?! Brak amunicji?! W takiej chwili?! Alice ucieka przez drzwi, na korytarzu wpada na Nigel'a. '''Alice: NIGEL?! Gdzieś ty się wałęsał?! Tylko my pozostaliśmy! Holly: I tylko my! Wykończ ich! Molly strzela, i trafia w Alice. (2:1) Nigel: O nie... niieeeeee! Biegnie, i chowa się za kanapą. Holly: Hahahah, naprawdę myślisz że to cię uchroni? Molly, dawaj mi tę broń, dokończę dzieła! Molly: Ale czemu mam ci ją dać? Holly: Wygramy to nie widzisz?! Daj mi tę strzelbę bo chybisz i wszystko spartolisz!!!! Nigel obserwuje wszystko zza kanapy. Holly: Na co czekasz ty żałosna pokrako, ty ofiaro losu?! DAWAJ MI TO! Molly: Wiesz co? GOŃ SIĘ! Strzela w Holly. (1:1) Molly(PZ): 'O tak, tej miny nie zapomnę nigdy! Wszystko, czego mi brakowało w życiu! '''Holly: '''AAAA.... NIEEE! Molly, jesteś trupem, rozumiesz?! TRUPEM!!! Nigel wykorzystuje sytuację i strzela w stronę Molly. Slowmotion na jej zaskoczonej minie. Po chwili szczęko-ball zaciska jej się na czubku głowy, wywracając ją. '(0:1) Chris(głośnik): Nigel zwycięzcą! Straszliwi Nieumarli znów wygrywają! Nigel: Tak tak tak! Sorki, Molly. Ale to nic osobistego, ty zestrzeliłaś Alice. Chris(głośnik): Potępione Dusze, jesteście do niczego! Znowu spotkamy się na Ceremonii Eliminacji! Ale tym razem, niech Straszliwi Nieumarli też przyjdą. Ceremonia eliminacji Wszyscy(oprócz Chrisa, of course) są obolali i opuchnięci. Chris: Potępione Dusze, co to miało być?! Byliście tak blisko wygranej! Holly i Molly obrzucają się morderczymi spojrzeniami. Chris: Ale, za to że odcinek trzymał nawet mnie w napięciu do samego końca, przygotowałem dla was małą niespodziankę! Ale najpierw głosowanie. Następna scena. Chris: Dobra, znam już wyniki. Bezpieczni są Rico, Viola i Kim. Drogie panie, ta scena na końcu była żałosna, po prostu żałosna. A bliźniaczką która pozostaje jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Holly! Holly: Ha! To jest twój koniec! Zabierzcie ją stąd! Molly: Nie, zaraz! ... Chris pstryknął palcem. Nagle, znikąd pojawił się Chef, który złapał Molly i zabrał ją. Chris: A teraz, ta niespodzianka. Dla osoby, która dzisiaj przetrwała zagrożenie na ceremonii eliminacji, mamy nagrodę - zamianę drużyny! Holly: Super! Rico: Zaraz, ma być nas jeszcze mniej?! Chris: Ale to nie koniec. Zamienisz się z osobą z przeciwnej drużyny, która odpadła z wyzwania jako pierwsza, czyli... z Hansem! Hans: '''Na ja! Nowa drużyna! '''Rico: O noł... Następna scena. Działo Wstydu. Molly w środku. Chris: Ostatnie słowa. Molly: Holly, przeklinam cięęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęęę! Chris: Jakie to urocze gdy rodzina okazuje sobie uczucia w taki sposób. Pokazują się zwierzenia zawodników, jak oni głosowali. ____ Holly(PZ): 'Jesteś skończona! '''Molly(PZ): 'Żegnaj, tyranko. '''Rico(PZ): '''Obie to kretynki, już od początku o tym wiedziałem. '''Viola(PZ): '''Nie wiem czemu przegraliśmy tym razem, tak dobrze szło. ____ '''Chris: Troje odpadło, jedenaścioro pozostało. Czy jest jeszcze jakaś szansa dla Potępionych Dusz? Czy będzie więcej ciekawych scen? I kto odpadnie jako następny? Dowiecie się tego w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej.... Porażki... Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuu! (macha rękami) KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125